


Yuuri!!! on Ice Magic AU~ Snow Kingdom

by GoldenUriel



Series: Yuuri!!! on Ice: Magic AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: If you want to see what I imagine the characters in this world to look like, you can! Just go to ask-crispisara.tumblr.com and go through my Magic AU tag! Also feel free to ask me questions about characters or the story! My ask is open and anon is on!





	1. August 7, 4024- First Glances

When we were introduced to the royal children by Minami the royal Jester, it was…strange to say the least. Yuri, the youngest, was riding his pet Tiger into the Throne Room. He looked very angry for an eight year old.

Mila was perpetually bored, it seemed. She was intently staring at her mirror before we arrived, and her eyes lit up when I entered the room.

“Minami, who is she?”

“She and her brother are wanting jobs inside the Palace, Princess. I thought it best to let them meet the rulers who live here. Show her what you can do, you highness.”

Mila stood and I felt a brush of air. There was a glimpse of red. She then sat back down.

“I kissed one of you on the cheek and took the earring of another. Look who is who.”

I reached for my earring, and it was still there. Michele reached for his cheek.

“Michele, your earring!”

“You’ve got a lipstick mark on your cheek, Sara.”

I looked at the Princess and she smiled at me. Well, ok.

Michele put his hand out, “Can I have that back, please? It’s an heirloom.”

Another flash of red, “Already there.”

The earring was back in his hand. As he put it back in his ear, Viktor was introduced. His hair was long, and it glittered as it was well taken care of.

The windows opened and a vine came in. It grew flowers, shook my hand and gave Michele one of the flowers from itself. The flower turned into an apple.

“Plants are my specialty, as well as cute boys.” He winked at my brother who was starting to blush and laugh nervously.

“That’s enough, Vitya.” King Yakov said.

“I was just joking, Yakov. Well, unless he doesn’t want me to be.”

“Anyways, Georgi, your time to shine.” King Yakov seemed to be always angry, but that couldn’t be it. No one can be mad all the time? Can they?

The two oldest were very flamboyant to say the least. Although fashion had evolved to be universally unisex, I hadn’t expected royalty such as Viktor to wear a crop top. Also, Prince Georgi seemed to enjoy heavy makeup.

The last prince approached us and enveloped parts of us in green light. Suddenly, all the pain from my feet and back left. Even the scratches from my arms healed.

Michele was in shock as the light went away. “You’re an amazing Healer!”

“I only use my powers for healing. I actually control time in small doses. I sped up time on some of your cells to heal you.”

He continued, “You surely came here under your own power.”

“We did.” I replied.

Georgi returned to his seat. We showed off what we could do. It would be decided tomorrow whether or not we would work in the Palace or simply live ordinary lives hoping never to see another Roman again.


	2. August 8, 4024- Another Castle

So…it worked. It worked! We would be working in the Palace! The two of us would also be attending classes to further our magic and combat skills.

There were four children of the Snow Kingdom. Yuri was the youngest at age 8. Mila was the only girl, and she was 11. The oldest two were Viktor and Georgi, both 21 years old. None of the children of King Yakov were biological but most had the tattoo that symbolized they were of royal magic.

Georgi was seen as an outsider due to being the only one not bearing the mark but still having the appropriate Cнежинка coloring to his marking. It was said that his mark would not be overwritten even after becoming officially adopted because he was not meant to be royalty. It was probably a faulty ritual.

We were told that we would be taking care of the most powerful magicians in the kingdom. When my brother and I asked who they were, King Yakov motioned to his children.

“No one is more powerful than us.” Said Viktor.

“Wouldn’t deny it.” I replied, causing Georgi to snicker.

“I choose Sara.” The red haired princess pointed at me.

According to the king, I would take care of the younger two while Michele handled the older ones. Yuri claimed he didn’t need a babysitter or a false mother.

“Then let me be a real help until you give me a suitable title.” It was a pain to say to this child, but I wanted to work here with very little struggle.

I was surprised when Mickey chose to be in the army and do combat. He wanted to fight for my sake. That’s what he told me but in more words. Even after all of what he went through in True Rome, Mickey could manage looking at a sword. Maybe one day, I wouldn’t flinch at the glint of gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see what I imagine the characters in this world to look like, you can! Just go to ask-crispisara.tumblr.com and go through my Magic AU tag! Also feel free to ask me questions about characters or the story! My ask is open and anon is on!


	3. August 24, 4024 | 11:43am

I was walking with Georgi and Mila today around the shops. Michele had lost a bet and had to take care of Yuri for the day.

“Are you excited for tomorrow’s dance?” Georgi asked me.

“What dance? When?” was my reply. I hadn’t heard of anything like that.

Mila was shocked to find out that I hadn’t known. “It’s because you always have your nose in your books and studying. Gross”

“Well, I guess so. Is it an important dance?”

“Mom’s coming back!”

I looked at Georgi for an answer, “Mom? I thought–”

“Not any of our real mother, but Lila is the King’s ex-wife. She visits every once in a while, and we have dances to celebrate her arrival.”

Mila suddenly stopped and told Georgi to go jewelry shopping. There was some telepathic communication or something going on because he bowed and left.

“You don’t have any dresses, do you?”

“Only ones made for battle.” I admitted.

Then the redhead grabbed my arm, “Great. We can go shopping.”

I was pulled behind her with great speed. We headed to a custom dress shop. She waved to the people inside and told them we needed something for tomorrow’s party.

I was put into a booth where I had to answer some questions and take my clothes off. My measurements were taken, and I was put into a room with a guy with an undercut.

I panicked.

All I could think was that he found me. That I would be taken back. Everything around me went fractured and glassy. It’s laughable. I froze. I literally encased myself in ice.

After I thawed out, I told them what happened and why. Princess Mila would never forgive me.

We decided to let the royal tailors make my dress instead. They had me in there with Michele, so that we could have matching outfits.

The theme was “Under the Sea” and my outfit was going to be a sparkling red dress made to look like fish scales. Sheer red was attached to the end of the mermaid skirt to make it look like a tail. Brother’s suit was similar. Sheer fabric made up his collar.

For my hair, you guessed it, a fishtail braid. Princess Mila had the same, as well as a fishnet veil with sea shells attached to it. I must go now to join Princess Mila and the Princes in welcoming Queen Lilia.


	4. August 25, 4024 | 12:10am

Queen Lilia was frightening to say the least. Her attitude was strict and queenly. Even when smiling and hugging her family, she seemed stiff and formal. She was good, though. Her heart was kind, I guess you could say.

My brother and I were introduced. She grasped my chin and made my eyes look at hers. I balled my hands into fists to make the bed memories go away. This wasn’t Prince JJ!

“Oh, darling, you’ve been through a lot. It’s all over now.”  
I wanted to cry. Not from fear or anger. Just relief. I think it was the first time I believed those words.

She also said something to my brother, but I honestly couldn’t hear anything. It felt as though my world had been shaken. A hand was felt on my shoulder.

King Yakov gave me a gentle smile. Then we walked the Queen to her room. She asked if I was Mila’s girlfriend, and the two of us were simply shocked.

“Mama!” Her face was becoming the same shade as her hair.

“No, your majesty. I merely serve as Princess Mila’s Lady in Waiting.”

The queen nodded, and we were free to go. I was to help bathe and dress the princess before taking a bath myself. We talked. She asked if I was even gay. I answered the truth.

“So I have a chance?”

I smiled as I rinsed out her hair, “Maybe you do, my Princess.”

I felt so out of place at the party. Michele messaged me that he’d be late due to Viktor’s hair getting caught in his outfit’s zipper. Mila went to go talk to friends and others, and I stood watching the room.

This was my chance to become known, but I was nervous. Also, I was too young to drink, so sparkling cider was in my glass. At this point, I was sipping on my glass with nothing in it.

Georgi rescued me from loneliness and an empty cup. He was wearing fishnet gloves and glittering scales were on his face.

“You look beautiful in that dress, Sara.”

“Thank you, Prince Georgi. Your scales look stunning. Itchy but stunning.”

He blushed at the compliment, “Thank you. I did them myself.”

Georgi seemed to become lively when he talked about the details of his makeup. He always did it himself. I told him that he had an eye for color and then joked about how bad I was with such things.

“It’s not like you need it. You are gorgeous without it!”

My cheeks got hot as I thanked him. We fell silent for a moment, and he asked me what I usually did at parties. I told him about how I used to sing.

“I won’t push you into it, but I’d love to hear you sing one day.”

“Give me a mic and a moment, and I can do it now.” I said half jokingly.

“The singer we hired cancelled last second. The stage isn’t just for announcements. I won’t pressure you though.”

I looked at the microphone. Singing at parties made up my happiest moments…but…could I? Deep breath.

“I’ll do it.”

A moment later, I was introduced to the crowd. They clapped and the music started.

> Died last night in my dreams  
>  Walking the streets  
>  Of some old ghost town  
>  I tried to believe  
>  In God and James Dean  
>  But Hollywood sold out 

Georgi, Mila, and the other royals fawned around me. They told me how great I was. I told them it was all thanks to Georgi who was about to ask me something when Michele ran and hugged me.

“Sis, you really did that! I am so happy! We have to dance together! Excuse us!”

“Excuse us!”

Soon enough, it was time for the last song. I was lifted up by Prince Viktor’s magic flower and brought back to the stage. He then gave me a look that said, “You know what to do.”

“I hope all of you had a fantastic night. This was all for Queen Lilia of the Rezkiy Kingdom. I have the honor of singing the last song of the night.”

My eyes scanned the audience and rested on Georgi. “I wouldn’t even be up here if it weren’t for Prince Georgi, so this song is for you, your highness.”

I had been telecommunicating with the band’s conductor, and so he started up. The voice that came out of me was nothing special, and yet people watch me like a shooting star. It was a simple song “Don’t Wanna Miss a Thing” by Aerosmith. I had learned it for my former Master, so it was in the front of my mind.

I had to write all this before I rested. Princess Mila and Prince Yuri have been put to bed. I shall soon undress and follow suit. There’s someone at my window.


	5. September 20, 4024 | 11:26am

Yuri had never really seen any need for me, so he tends to run away quite a lot. It’s great that he can control animals. I just hated that he was so frustrating.

I was now calling for him in the forest using a flashlight app on the phone given to me to be more accessible. Maybe I should talk to the king about putting a tracking device inside Yuri, so that I could track him with an app.

I’d probably be beheaded for that.

I found him sleeping with lions in their den. Two males. Three females. All adults, or almost. One woke up when I entered.

They were smart, all animals were. I stood still as it circled me and smelled me. Then it stood in front of me.

“Hi,” I spoke to it. “That boy there is my responsibility. I have to get him home to eat dinner with his family.”

I tried approaching the lions, but they growled, waking Yuri.

“How did you find me, Frosty?”

“I looked. Now, please come home. It’s Lilia’s last dinner here, and you should all be together.”

The blonde boy looked down for a moment. “I don’t want her to leave, though.”

“She is not leaving until we find you. I know that seems like what you want, but what’s the point of keeping her here if you can’t see her?” I got closer, cautious but confidently. “It’s better to wait for her to come back, so you can spend more time with her then.”

I held out my hand to him, “Please, your highness. Let us go back.”

He was still unmoved. Many of the cats had taken the offensive against me.

All I was thinking about was composure, and then I got it. “Queen Lilia is probably worried about you.”

Back at the Palace, Yuri ran into the Queen’s arms and started to cry. He apologized for running away, for worrying her. I took my leave for my magic classes.

When I got back, I was called by Yuri’s messenger. Cat Tamer Yuri was sitting atop a male lion without a mane and playing a video game.

“You called, my Prince?” I bowed.

“I just wanted to thank you, Sara.” He paused his game. “I would have regretted not being able to say goodbye to Miss Lilia if you had not looked for me. So thank you. That is all.”

He started his game again. I bowed and replied, “You’re welcome. I was just doing my job.”

I left feeling a bit better about my place in the castle. Although I was sure I was doing my duties correctly, Yuri had always seemed…reluctant to my presence. It made me glad to see that the boy was opening up even if it was just a little.

===================

Oh yeah, nothing really happened for our birthday. We just had a day off, and Georgi gave me a potion for nightmares. He gave Michele a Healing Balm for whatever injuries he got. No one else remembered, not even me or my brother. We had just been so busy. Mila said she’d make up for it. We’ll see how that goes.


	6. March 10, 4025 | 2:13pm

I’ve been so busy during the holiday season that I wasn’t able to write. Then I wasn’t able to find you, but the maid just put you in a different place than I was used to.

So Seung-gil and I had been writing back and forth for a while now. He honestly should have died when they got him back, but Prince JJ begged for his life.

According to Seung’s letter, JJ said, “He is the last one of my favorites. Please have mercy on him.”

We could only write paper letters or else they’d find me and Michele. Some old friends in low places carried the letters for us.

Mila loves seeing how happy I am when I get the letters and makes me read them to her. She reads over mine too. It keeps her interested, and she fixes my grammar and spelling. I didn’t learn a lot of proper writing and stuff in the village, and things like that weren’t really needed for my role in the castle.

Michele finally beat me in a match yesterday. He usually was only able to pin me down, but he used magic and his sword. Luckily, he had better reflexes.

There hasn’t been any trouble…other than my brother! I want to date someone. I am actually the proper age to have a decent and normal relationship. And yet, every time I am talking to some semi attractive guy, Mickey will show up without fail to ruin it. Luckily, girls are just as cute, and he seems to have no idea about my sexuality.

Sometimes I just imagine holding a lover’s hand, talking, getting to know each other, getting to know each other. Mila asked if “This Lee boy” was my boyfriend once.

“No, not at all. He was my closest friend in True Rome. He never expected anything from me that he wouldn’t do himself…except talk.”

“You’re right. He might be dating one of the Amazonian magician women the Roman Army loves to breed.”

For some reason, I didn’t like the idea. “Or he’s gay?”

“Exactly. Now, help me dye my eyebrows.”

Mila was 12 and had hit what the books called, her rebellious stage.


	7. April 6, 4025 | 11:32pm

It’s sad that Seung-gil can’t send me a photo of him. I’ve asked, but something like that would be questioned. Also, there was no way I could send him one of me. Michele asked “What kind of pictures?” in unison with Mila when I was reading it out during our lunch picnic.

“Of our faces! Gosh, I just wanna know what he looks like now. It’s been a while, and he’s in the army now. I wanted to know if he was still the boy I knew.”

“Alright, alright, sorry.” Mila said. “Continue please?”

I read out the rest.

> I have bulked up since joining the army. Master JJ still visits me from time to time. He seems angry all the time now, but I don’t think you want to hear about him.  
>  This life isn’t bad. I just wish I was enjoying freedom…with you. You’re my best friend, so I wouldn’t want it any other way. Tell your brother I say hi. Let me know how he’s doing. Some his old friends are curious.  
>  Truly yours, SGL 

Michele had this look on his face. He was glad to be remembered.

After lunch, Mila spent hours practicing makeup on me. I asked her if she should be practicing her magic.

She replied, “I’m fast! There’s not much else I can do. I won’t need it for anything other then getting out of awkward places quickly.”

“I hope I’m not speaking out of turn when I say this.”

“Go ahead, but close your eyes.”

I closed my eyes and a brush went over them, “Even if you don’t think there’s much to your powers, you should try to go as far as you can with them. For me, it was controlling freezing patters to make certain effects.”

She sighed, slightly frustrated. Maybe with herself. “But what can I do? If there’s any advice, I’ll take it.”

“How about not being detected. I mean, when you first showed me your powers, I could see you. If I can see you, I can hurt you. Even though I hope war is nowhere in the future, if there is one, your power will come in handy for sure.”

I even combated her excuse of “Royalty is protected. We don’t fight.” with telling her that royalty needs to set an example. That made her think.

Hopefully, she’ll listen. Princess Mila is still young and has the opportunity to become a great warrior.


	8. July 4, 4025 | 9:10pm

We traveled to America for a quick trip. Because we chose this week to come, we’ll be staying here for an extra two days. Everything is closed today or needing to be restocked.

The Patriotic Pride of the country was nearly overwhelming. I have just been sightseeing, but I got bad flashbacks with the amount of booze around. I decided to return to my hotel room. Yep, the finest of hotels for royalty.

I got to think about things I had done. Things my life had gone through. Not all of it was bad.

I remember Kenkyo telling me how she was madly in love with Prince JJ. She said that the way he was so unreserved made her heart jump. “He wasn’t a gentle lover, but it’s fun!” All of this said since we couldn’t fall asleep one night.

When I asked about the Prince’s sexuality, she answered “Pleasure.” I didn’t like that answer.

She was so blind. I don’t blame her since she had been with Prince JJ from age 8. That was 11 years with him because he had saved her from her family while vacationing in Japan. “At least JJ apologizes when he goes too far.”

Fireworks have been going on all night. The colors are pretty.

It’s late. I…I should get to sleep, but my mind is so busy with memories.

My last…few days with JJ were hell. Even in that hell there were moments that I thought I’d go crazy. He knew he was making me unhappy, but he kept insisting that I was. That I loved him inside of me. That I could only moan for him.

It was weird. Even in those times, I felt safe in a twisted way. He was so strong and assertive, that I had no uncertainty about what he wanted. Gosh, just saying that makes me want to puke.

Prince Viktor wants to talk to me. I bet he’s scared of the noises. I’d better comfort him.


	9. October 28, 4025 | 10:06pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innuendo haven.

So I was going to Georgi’s workshop to get some antiseptic for Yuri while carrying the boy in my arms. He got a bit too rough with a lynx kitten and the mom didn’t like it. I set him down on a cot and looked to see if I could find what we needed on my own since Prince Georgi wasn’t present.

It was pretty cool in there. Seemed like something out of Merlin or Harry Potter! Pills. Potions. All sorts of herbs. I then heard cooing of sorts from behind a door.

I reached to open the door, and Georgi called out my name. I reacted and nearly decapitated him. He used his magic to turn my ice into water.

I tried to be incurious while he whipped up a quick antiseptic, but I couldn’t help but watch closely to everything he did. The amounts. I just had to know.

He put it in his younger brother’s wounds and used a teleporter to send him back to his room. Since I didn’t have to deal with Yuri for the moment, and Mila was studying, I could stay for a bit. Georgi started to talk about a face cream he had to make for some person.

“I’ve gotten so behind. I need a freezing area to make it except the science lab is being used by students. She needs this today. This needs to be chilled as I mix, but Yuri’s too much of a troublemaker for me to have a dry…ice…machine.”

He looked at me, and I raised my brows. He finally caught on. “Could you?” He explained how it would work. Since I will be telling you what happened, I won’t write what he said.

“Tell me when you finish.” I said and knelt under the table.

There was a hole that he inserted the beaker into. I began to blow frost and he started putting in the ingredients.

“Slow down a bit. You need to take your time with things like this.”

I made a noise in my throat as I slowed the flow. He continued mixing until it got thick.

“I’m taking it out, but stay down there. Gotta check if it’s consistent enough.”

He took it out and put a clear stick in it. “I think I’m done.” He pulled it out and some dropped on my face. “That was fast.” I replied and stood.

“Oh, sorry. At least it’s also edible. I’ll get a towel.” The charcoal-haired prince left to get what he needed.

I stood and tasted the edible face cream. “Tastes like pineapples.” I said.

Suddenly, Viktor entered and saw me standing there waiting.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” He asked.

“Huh?”

The silver prince asked, “What’s on your face?”

“It’s Georgi’s.”

Georgi said “Here.” as he handed me a towel for my face. I thanked him and started to wipe.

“So it is Georgi’s cream on your face?”

Georgi replied, “Yeah, it’s face cream that I made for a client. The lab is in use today, so I couldn’t use their dry ice machine. Sara helped by blowing frost for me.”

I nodded, “Yep. Under there, on my knees so I could fit.”

For some reason, Viktor started laughing like crazy. Georgi and I just looked at each other, confused.

“Oh please don’t tell me you don’t get it.” He wiped his tears.

We both just looked at him, and he sighed.

“I walk in to find Georgi’s cream on Sara’s face after you blew on your knees. Eh?”

Again, we looked at each other. Oh…OH!!! We started to blush like crazy and could no longer make eye contact. He thought we had…because we.

Y'know. Looking back at what I’ve written, I don’t know how I didn’t get it earlier.

Viktor winked and put a finger to his lips, “Your secret is safe with me.”

We tried to over explain, but it was no use. He just started laughing again and left.

Once it was the two of us, I rushed back to Yuri to make see how he was.

I had meant to see what was behind the door or talk to Georgi about that night, but nothing happened. Sigh~

Next time, for sure, we’ll talk. I swear if Viktor says something, he will wake up with more than just cold feet.


	10. November 2, 4025 | 3:54pm

I got the worst news today. You won’t believe it…It’s Seung-gil. I got a letter with his name on it.

I’ll put it here. It’s a bit tear-stained not only with mine.

> Dear Sara Crispino,  
>  I am a friend of Seung-gil, and I am a friend of yours. Seung-gil told me personally to send you the news if ever the worst should happen. It has. I am deeply sorry to inform you that Seung-gil Lee has passed away due to a failed assassination attempt on King Christophe.  
>  He was stabbed in his stomach and bled out before any healer could arrive. We are holding his funeral at noon on the 8th of November. He said that if you can come even disguised, it would make him happy.  
>  Signed, Prince Guang-Hong

Cold. I felt so cold as I sat on the Princess’s bed reading it. My tears became icy. She held my hands and was sat beside me. I cried into her arms as she hugged me tight.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. I was not to be such a mess in front of royalty. She let me return to my room using the secret passageways.

I don’t think I will be leaving the confines of my room for a while. I hope they can understand.


	11. November 3, 4025 | 4:20am

He’s gone. He’s gone. I’m never going to see his face again! I won’t know what he looks like all grown up. Funeral. Can’t go. I can’t take that chance.

I’ll send flowers instead. Flowers. He used to braid my hair with flowers. Which ones?

It snows every day in my room. I am not controlling my powers, but they exist. Weird, isn’t it?

I had to get up and begin life again, but I was just frozen inside myself. Even Michele couldn’t get to me.

I thought everything would be fine now. Things were supposed to be good now, right? Right? Clearly not.

I should try to go to school tomorrow. Keeping up with homework is the only reason why the Snow Kingdom wasn’t in an ice age right now.


	12. November 8, 4025 | 6:17pm

I pretended everything was ok today. I served the royals and went to school. There were a few of my friends there that tried to cheer me up, and I acted as though it had worked. There was a point where I couldn’t keep it up much longer, so I retreated to the Wormwood Library.

It was the oldest library on campus. A smart looking woman with short dark brown hair was the only librarian there. I sat at a table in the empty reading room staring blankly at a book.

I had started to write a letter to Seung-gil…until I remembered. He could never get it. A book flew into my lap. I looked up and the librarian was there with a gentle smile.

The cover read: “How to Grieve: The Healthy Way”. She reached her hand toward me and took me to the study area. Several long dark desks were in the center of rows upon rows of books. In the middle was a plate with a slice of chocolate cake with milk beside it.

She motioned for me to sit. “Sometimes all the magic you need is cake and a good book.”

Maybe I was sensitive because it was the first true human interaction I’ve had in days, but I was surprised. “Th-thank you, Miss Matilda.”

She nodded and went back to her desk. I ate and read the book. Then I got more on the subject. By the time I got back, more cake was waiting for me.

After a while, a voice called me. It was Georgi.

“It is you. Glad to see you outside the Palace.”

“Prince Georgi, I–”

“Please just call me Georgi. I’m just a student like you.”

I asked what he was doing at a public school even though he had tutors at the Palace. He explained that he was the only teacher for Healing magic at the Palace, so he came here to be the one taught.

Georgi started talking about his family, and I listened. I didn’t want to exist in my own life at the moment.

His mother had left the moment she recovered from giving birth. He never knew her face except from pictures of his parents together. His family had worked in the kingdom for generations. Georgi’s father was a healer, taught by his parent. None of them had the same abilities, but they always used them to heal who needed it.

It had been six months since his father had passed away, so he had some words for me.

“The pain of loss is eternal, and it never hurts any less. It just gets easier to feel it.”

He started to talk with his hands, “Think of it like this. The moment you realize–not find out–but realize the person you care about is dead, it is like being stabbed through your heart. Time passes, and something makes you feel the pain again. However, time acts like armor. You still feel the impact, but it doesn’t affect you as much.”

“What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger.” I said.

He chuckled, “Yeah. That’s an easier way of explaining it.”

It was the first time I smiled in days. Even though I was also crying, I was so happy.

I had suffered a loss bigger than this before, but I guess the initial hurt never gets easier. Last time, I had Michele to understand me. This was the first time that someone who wasn’t my brother tried to understand me.

We ended up skipping the rest of our classes that day to celebrate life…and get ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the End of Part 2. Part 3 has already begun.


End file.
